Bruce Lee vs The sharknado 2: Armageddon
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: After the king of kung fu's master has been murdered by a E-F5 sharknado Bruce Lee takes revenge against a bigger sharknado. Rated for strong bloody violence and Gore
1. Chapter 1

master chi was inspecting a visit from Bruce

In a couple days, he was meditating

He noticed that his school was shaking

For there was high winds outside.

When he looked outside he saw a

Sharknado coming his way so he

Ran inside. When he got inside a hammerhead

Shark bit his arm off as sharks were crashing

In destroying his school.

As he was getting up a shark hit him

Very hard against the wall knocking

His sword over falling into his stomach.

Master chi laid there dieing as the sharknado

Passed by.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Lee arrived in town only to find it in

Ruins, when he found master chi's school was

Destroyed and quickly went in.

There he his master dieing and helped

Him up "master who did this to you?"

Asked Bruce in a fit of rage;

His master spoke saying "it was a

E-F5 sharknado" then he slowly died.

Bruce was furious as his master died

Because of the sharknado,

He took the sword from his belly,

Nunchucks, and ran after the

Sharknado.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bruce encounters the sharknado

He immediately drew his sword but

A shark went flying and knocked

It out out his hand he went for

A flying round house kick

But a shark hit him hard

Knocking threw a brick wall.

As Bruce got up a net pinned

Against the wall then a shark hit

Him with a very heavy blow in the

Chest, other shark came flying

Hit in the stomach. Bruce Lee

Took his nunchucks and freed himself

The net, a shark was flying at him

He threw a round house kick on kicked

The shark to corner and reach in and

Pulled out it's brain.

Another shark came flying

Bruce took his nunchucks and

Hit it very hard and keep hitting

It until the shark was bloodied

And dead. As he went outside grabbing

His sword he saw the giant E-F5 sharknado

Destroying Hong Kong.

As the people were being killed by

Hundreds of sharks.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce saw a man get his head bitten off by a great white shark,

And a woman getting her throat torn open by a tiger shark

By he's wondering which shark killed master chi.

As Bruce walked toward the sharknado

A shark flew his way and he took sword

And completely in half, another shark

Came flying and grabbed it and punched

A hole in his head and drop it on the ground.

Another shark came flying the side and he kicked

It a grill and threw a match on the grill burning

The shark alive. 10 sharks came flying

And Bruce picked up a chain and cranked

It up the threw it up into the air

Chopping the sharks to pieces,

As Bruce was walking close he was completely

Covered in shark blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce approached the sharknado and jumped

Up in it with a ton of sharks surrounding him,

They all head towards him, Bruce punched, kicked,

Jab, spiced , tripled kicked, and wacked with

Nunchucks knocking all the sharks out of the

Way, Then he saw a hammerhead shark.

He blew his way and grabbed it by the jaw

Saying "your the shark that killed my master"

Then the shark snapped his jaw back

Throwing his sword out of his hand,

Bruce kicked the hammerhead the

Hit him with his tale knocking Bruce

To the bottom of the tornado.

As Bruce was getting up the

Hammerhead charged him and hit him hard

In the chest Bruce was coughing up blood.

Bruce got up and the hammerhead

Knocked him into wall then then hammerhead

Hit him with another blow.

Bruce saw a bomb as the hammerhead

Was charging him again, he lit the fuse

And kicked into the hammerheads mouth

And it exploded and set the whole sharknado

On fire setting Tokyo on a city on fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce saw Tokyo setting on fire

And had to think fast. He saw a giant water

Damn and took a giant ball a threw it at it,

The water gushed out off the water

And wash out fire in the sharknado

And Tokyo was flooded with 2 sharks,

Bruce took killed the first sharks by stabbing

It's Brain, and he took his sword and

Cut the sharks head off.

Tokyo was saved once again,

And Bruce raise the sword he shouted

"Master chi I've avenged you!"

THE END


End file.
